Bitva o Sektor 001
Bitva o sektor 001 je po bitvě u Wolf 359 další přímou konfrontací mezi Spojenou federací planet a Borgským společenstvem. Bitva se uskutečnila v roce 2373, když se Borgská krychle pokoušela asimilovat Zemi. Ačkoliv Hvězdná flotila utrpěla těžké ztráty, bitva pro ni skončila vítězstvím, narozdíl od neslavně proslulé bitvy u Wolf 359o šest let dříve. Flotila měla tentokrát více času se na útok pořádně připravit a také věděla mnohem více o svém nepříteli. (Star Trek: First Contact) Borgská invaze Druhá invaze Borgů do prostoru Federace se uskutečnila krátce před hvězdným datem 50893, kdy byla zničena federální kolonie Ivor Prime. Tento útok a také přibližující se borgské plavidlo zachytily dálkové senzory stanice Deep Space 5. Víceadmirál Hayes o tom byl ihned informován a začal s mobilizací flotily. [[Soubor:Sovereign_class_enterprise_1701-E_nebula_bckgrnd.jpg|left|thumb|200px|Nová Enterprise-E]]Hayes kontaktoval kapitána nové [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] Jeana-Luca Picarda a oznámil mu tuto zprávu. Picard počítal s okamžitým převelením jeho lodi do sektoru 001 k obraně Země, a to především proto, že Enterprise-E byla nejsilnější lodí flotily. Hayes ho však převelel do romulanské neutrální zóny, aby sledoval, jak Romulané reagují na tuto situaci. Důvod byl prostý. Admirál nechtěl, aby se Picard s Borgy utkal kvůli jeho nedávné asimilaci na borga Locuta, který vedl předchozí útok na Zemi a velel Borgské krychli v bitvě u Wolf 359. Domníval se, že by to bylo velmi riskantní. Enterprise tedy skutečně zamířila do neutrální zóny. Nicméně později zachytila subprostorovou transmisi frekvence 1486, ze které bylo patrné, že bitva se pro Flotilu nevyvíjí příliš dobře. Kapitán se tedy rozhodl porušit dané rozkazy a zamířil s Enterprise k Zemi maximálním warpem. Bitva left|thumb|200px|Borgská krychle se blíží k ZemiFlotila byla zformována v sektoru Typhon, ale Krychle pravděpodobně prorazila obrannou linii a zamířila přímo k Zemi. Bitva se zpočátku nevyvíjela příliš dobře. Zbraně nebyly příliš účinné a federální lodě explodovaly doslova jedna za druhou. Avšak bylo několik lodí, kterým se dařilo útoku delší dobu odolávat. Například lodě [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] a [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]] doprovázely Krychli po celou její cestu Sluneční soustavou. [[Soubor:Uss_defiant_strafing_the_Borg.jpg|right|thumb|200px|USS Defiant útočí na Krychli]]Než Enterprise dosáhla Země, velká část federální flotily již byla zničena, včetně Hayesovy vlajkové lodi, která velela celé této operaci. Na rozdíl od bitvy u Wolf 359, kdy byla flotila zcela zničena a borgská krychle utrpěla jen velmi malé škody, se nyní podařilo Krychli velmi vážně poškodit při nižších ztrátách. Při příletu Enterprise byl USS Defiant velmi vážěn poškozen, ale stále pokračoval v útoku. Velel mu Nadporučík Worf, který chtěl po selhání zbraní nařídit kolizní kurz. ''Worf: "Dnešek je možná dobrý den pro smrt. Připravte se na náraz!"'' ''Důstojník: "Pane blíží se další loď! Je to Enterprise!"'' left|thumb|200px|''Enterprise'' pálí phaseryEnterprise nejdříve odpálila dvě fotonová torpéda, aby odpoutala pozornost Borgů od těžce poškozeného Defiantu, poté transportovala jeho přeživší posádku (včetně Worfa) na svou palubu. Přílet Enterprise Borgy tak zaujal (nebo možná vyděsil?), že jejich další útok byl směřován většinou pouze k ní. Kapitán Picard převzal velení Flotily a nařídil palbu na jedno, zdánlivě nedůležité místo Krychle. Výsledkem byla exploze celé Krychle. To ovšem nebyl konec, protože Borgové od posledně pozměnily svou taktiku. right|thumb|200px|Krychle exploduje, ale vylétá z ní menší KouleTěsně před mohutnou explozí, která pravděpodobně zničila i pár federální lodí, vylétla z Krychle mnohem menší Koule, která zamířila přímo k Zemi. Kapitán Picard okamžitě rozkázal pronásledování, ale Koule začala vyzařovat Chronometrické částice a přesunula se časem. Prakticky ihned po jejím zmizení v časové brázdě se pozměnila celá přítomnost. Země byla planetou plnou Borgů. Enterprise, která kouli pronásledovala do časové brázdy se změny nijak nedotkly a pokračovala za Koulí do minulosti, kde musela napravit všechny škody, které napáchala. (Star Trek: First Contact) Následky I když federální flotila nakonec zvítězila, její ztráty byly srovnatelné s Wolfem 359. Ztráta tolika lodí měla za následek akutní nedostatek bojeschopných plavidel v celém kvadrantu, čímž byla Flotila velmi znevýhodněna zejména v pozdější válce s Dominionem. Seznam lodí bojujících v sektoru 001 Tohle je seznam lodí, které se zúčastnily bitvy a známe také jejich jméno. Bitvy se však zúčastnily i další bezejmenné lodě. Sektor 001 de:Borgangriff (2373) en:Battle of Sector 001 fr:Bataille du Secteur 001 ja:セクター001の戦い nl:Slag om sector 001 sv:Slaget om sektor 001